


Training Can Be Safe

by Tori_Scribbles (orphan_account)



Series: Training Natasha [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confused!Natasha, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Post Red-Room, Supportive!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tori_Scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Natasha, training always ends up with one winner and one dead. That's not how it works at S.H.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Can Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended for this to be a series but here we go. Set pre Handcuff's In Budapest.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, just let me know and I'll change them.
> 
> Also posted on FanFiction.net
> 
> Contains brief Flashback's nothing major or graphic.

Natasha stood by the door to the gym, pretending not to see Clint beckon her over, to where he was stood with Coulson.

She was finally trusted enough to spar with an Agent, and after weeks of craving a fight, it was now she didn’t want to spar. She didn’t understand.  They said that killing people at random was bad but now they wanted her to spar with Clint.

“You ready, Romanoff?” Clint asked, walking over to her. Her eyes flicked around the room before shaking her head slightly. He raised his eyebrows in a puzzled expression. “What’s going on?” He asked.

“I – I don’t understand,” She uttered, her eyes narrowing at the camera’s. Clint just leant against the wall, waiting for her to elaborate. “I don’t want to kill you,” She said her eyes fixed on the mat. Clint’s eyes widened in understanding.

“No, no killing,” He said. “We spar to train, trainings safe. No broken bones, no killing, hit’s and kicks aren’t full strength here,” He explained.

Flashes of the last time Natasha trained with somebody, her hair in braids, the other girl gasping for breath before the snap of a neck.

“Tasha,” Clint said softly, pulling her from the flashback.

“Yeah,” She said, jumping slightly.

“I trust you. Nobody’s going to kill anybody, not me, not you. Dong Ma?” He asked. It had become normal for them to switch languages half way through speaking so she just nodded.

“Dong Ma,”

“Good, now let’s see if you’re all talk,” He said pulling her towards the training mat. She gave a short laugh.

“Bring it on, Barton,” She said, adjusting her wrist supports slightly.

As they sparred Coulson and the other Agent’s watched her closely, impressed at what they saw. Everyone tensed as Natasha’s legs wrapped around Clint’s neck, twisting and pulling him to the floor, her hands in the perfect position to snap his neck.

Several Agent’s reached for their side arm but Coulson waved them off.

“Not bad,” Natasha said looking down, her hair hanging over her shoulder like a curtain, hiding her smile from everyone but Clint who groaned underneath her.

“To bad I went easy on you,” He said with a smirk.

“As if,” She scoffed, rolling off of him, holding out a hand to help him up. He took her hand, dramatically letting her pull him up.

“Again?” He asked, taking position.

“Opet,” She nodded. Coulson watched as Clint took the first swing, a small smile on the lips of the older officer.

It was pretty clear Natasha was done with the Red Room now, she wanted this to work, and Phil saw that, so did Clint. She was on her way to becoming one of S.H.I.E.L.D’s top Agent’s and with Clint as her partner… Well you would not want to be on the wrong side of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Dong Ma - Understand/Understood - Mandarin  
> Opet - Again - Croatian


End file.
